Centura Time
Centura Time is a daughter of Father Time. She was created by pixiesera. Personality Centura is extremely shy when meeting new people but is a really sweet girl when she opens up. She likes to make people happy and hates the thought of upsetting someone. She is timid when faced with new tasks but bares through it for the sake of others. She enjoys shopping and dressing up in cute clothes. She has a major sweet tooth and also likes to bake. She also dances and is on the dance and thrill team at Monster High. Appearance Centura is fair skinned and has birthmarks of the Roman numerals 1-12 on her body (1: left foot, 2: left shoulder, 3: stomach, 4: right shin, 5: left hand, 6: right foot, 7: breastbone, 8: right hand, 9: left cheek, 10: right shoulder, 11: right cheek, 12: left shin). She has purple eyes and wears small circular glasses. She has blue hair with pink streaks. Half of her hair is usually pulled up in pigtails. Clocks and hourglasses are always somehow incorporated into her wardrobe. History Life before Monster High, Transfer Story, Introduction to Monster High (Or a different school) Monster Type Centura’s father is Father Time, the keeper of time. Father Time is usually thought of being an old man with a long white beard and a scythe. Father Time is the master of time and controls the past, present, and future. His 2000 plus children have been assigned to be the keepers of a certain year and prevent anything from happening within that year that might cause a collapse in the time space continuum. Relationships Family Father and Mother * Centura’s father is Father Time. Her mother is Serenity Moon-Time, a moon goddess. She has a good relationship with both parents. She gets frustrated with them sometimes because they can forget her name or are so busy with her other siblings. Siblings * Centura has over 2000 siblings; one a keeper for each year, some being twins. She is extremely close to her brothers Justin and Oliver. Sandi Manning * Sandi Manning is a cousin to the Time children. Sandi’s mother, Dreama, is the sister to the Time kids’ mother, Serenity. Friends * Centura's best friends are Bo Geyman, Hedward Horseman, and Dani Jones. ** Centura met Bo and Hedward in middle school. ** Centura met Dani in high school after being introduced by Bo. * Centura considers her close family members to be her friends. This includes Sandi, Justin, and Oliver. Romance Centura is single and isn’t interested in anyone at the moment. Enemies Centura doesn’t hate anyone and doesn’t like the thought of having enemies. Pet Centura has a pet male crow named Tick Tock. Gallery file:Centura_time_fullbody.png file:Time_family_portrait.png file:Centura_pet.png file:Centura_skullette.png file:Dance_class_centura.jpg file:Dead_tired_centura.jpg file:Sweet_1600_centura.jpg file:Gloom_beach_centura.jpg file:Chillin_centura.jpg file:Dawn_of_the_dance_centura.jpg Trivia * Centura was thought up back in late 2010 while Bo Geyman, Hedward Horseman, and Dani Jones were being created but didn't get published on the internet until March 2011, which was 2 months after the other three. ** This was due to issues concerning Centura's design and not knowing exactly what she should look like. * Centura is fourth fan character for Monster High that Pixiesera created. * Centura's voice claim is Sandy Fox. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Father Time Category:Pixiesera